This invention relates to slow closing faucets, and more particularly to a slow closing faucet of the spool valve type.
Self closing faucets have been known for some time. These are of varying construction, all closing the valve after a time delay. Prior patents disclosing such faucets are U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,292; 570,306; 1,063,230; 1,580,494; 2,022,791; 2,528,822; 2,829,859; 2,963,259; 3,102,711; and 4,165,857.